


Besuch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel vermisst Boerne und will ihn nach der Arbeit besuchen gehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besuch

„Heute vermissen Sie ihn mal wieder besonders Chef, nicht wahr?“, fragte Nadeshda mit einem ganz zaghaften Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja.“ Über zwei Wochen war es nun her, seit er zuletzt bei Boerne gewesen war. „Nachher gehe ich ihn besuchen.“

Fünf Minuten später machte Thiel Feierabend und schwang sich auf sein Rad. Es war ein warmer, aber nicht unerträglich heißer Sommertag. Er fuhr an zahlreichen Leuten mit einer Eistüte in der Hand vorbei.  
Thiel hielt an einem Blumenladen. Früher hätte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht für Boerne Blumen zu besorgen, aber nun hielt er es für angemessen. Mit einem kleinen Blumenstrauß im Schlepptau setzte er kurz darauf seine Fahrt fort.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Boerne machte, wollte er daheim noch etwas essen. Er warf einen Blick in seinen mal wieder beinahe leeren Kühlschrank und fischte eine Konservendose raus. Dazu öffnete er sich ein Bier. Er dachte daran, wie oft Boerne ihn zu einem gemeinsamen Glas Wein überredet hatte. Oder auch zu mehreren Gläsern. Bei der Erinnerung daran musste er lächeln.

Als er fertig gegessen hatte, schnappte er sich den Blumenstrauß und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnungstür.  
Er warf einen Blick auf das Klingelschild und seufzte leise. Ob er sich an den neuen Namen jemals gewöhnen würde? Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber bald ausziehen. Aber hier hatte er das Gefühl Boerne immer noch irgendwie nah zu sein, ihn nicht völlig verloren zu haben.

Er drehte sich langsam von der Tür weg, lief die Treppe runter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war (im August 2015) meine erste kleine Geschichte zum Tatort aus Münster und ich habe meinen geliebten Professor direkt „umgebracht”. ;) Fast habe ich selbst weinen müssen, als mir spontan die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gekommen ist.  
> Ich danke cricri nochmal für ihre hilfreichen Tipps und Anmerkungen!


End file.
